snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Alyssa Potter
Alyssa Lily Potter, (born November 7, 2063) is a mixed blood witch currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will be starting her fourth term there in the house of Hufflepuff. She hopes to secure a position with the House's team in Quidditch for another third term Quidditch. But besides that, after being Top Badger in her house for the two terms, since she transferred over to Hogwarts from Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Alyssa is entering the fourth term with no expectations other than just being a regular student and just completing her OWLs and NEWTs and graduating from Hogwarts. She has accepted that she will not be like her siblings, who were all House Prefects and Quidditch Captains. 'Early Life (2063-2074)' Alyssa was born on November 7, 2063 in Los Angeles, California to a mixed blood father and a pure-blood mother, making her a mixed blood. Her father, James Albus Potter, is a direct descendent of Harry James Potter, and her mother Melissa Jane Matthews is American. Growing up partly in Los Angeles and Salem, Alyssa would spend her summer holidays visiting with her great great grandfather in London. She would sit on his lap and listen to stories of his adventures when he was a young boy in Hogwarts. She would relive those days with her siblings, pretending that she was fighting off dementors and deatheaters. She had her fair share of scrapes, falling off trees and brooms. She discovered that she had magical powers when she accidentally made their dog's food bowl float towards her when she was 5 years old. Being the ever inquisitive 5 year old, she would watch as her parents and older members of the family used magic, and even though she wasn't allowed to use it herself, she would secretly try to remember how to cast the spells that they performed. 'Growing Up and Love for Outdoor Sports' While growing up, Alyssa excelled in outdoor sports. She loved swimming and running and won medals in both sports. She also fought her way to a Black Belt in Taekwondo, plus spent a lot of time at the beach, surfing and wakesurfing with her siblings. She also picked up the love of Baseball America's #1 past time sport. 'FedCom Hackers' Then her interest in magic waned for awhile when she and her twin, Claudia discovered the wonders of the computer. Together with Claudia, they would try to figure out how to break passwords and finally at the age of 8, they successfully hacked into a Federal Bureau Computer. They were caught by their father, and before they were caught by the police. However, being grounded for two weeks with no access to any computers, did not discourage the twins from attempting to hack into the Federal Computers again. By the time Alyssa entered the Salem Institute of Magic to start her first term there, she and Claudia had managed to hack into the the Federal Computers at least 15 times. 'First Term in Salem Institute of Magic' Alyssa's first term in Salem Institute of Magic was one filled with delight and mystery, when she rediscovered magic all over again. Together with Claudia, she would get into a lot of trouble, with Claudia being the ring leader. However, there was something that Alyssa discovered. Being the youngest child in the family, she found that she had to compete with her siblings, as they all excelled both in academically, as well as, athletically. Unlike her siblings and her twin, who didn't seem to have problems making friends, Alyssa always felt like the outsider in the group, someone that the others had to include just because she was their friend's siblings. She tended to keep to herself, preferring to let Claudia and her other siblings grab the limelight. Unlike her siblings who had no problems revealing their ancestry, Alyssa preferred to keep that a secret. At the end of the first term at Salem Institute of Magic, Alyssa was told by her parents that she would not be returning there but that she would be following her mother to London and that she would be attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while Claudia would stay behind. The twins were going to be separated. She was told it was because her parents wanted to separate the duo as much as possible before they ended up getting into trouble or worse yet, arrested. At that time, she together with Claudia, had successfully hacked into the muggle world's Federal computers 17 times and were infamously known as the FedCom Hackers by other fellow underground hackers. So reluctantly, Alyssa packed her bags and headed off to Hogwarts 'Life at Hogwarts (2074-Present' First year To be edited.. Second year To be edited.. Third year To be edited.. Appearance, Personality, and Character Traits Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2081 Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2081 Category:Spell Category:Herbology